


HA Anniversary Drabbles

by ElanaBrooks



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanaBrooks/pseuds/ElanaBrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles written for the HA Anniversary Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Faramir led Éowyn along the rocky path (no blindfolds needed now, yet still he bid her cover her eyes, that the surprise might be greater) to the cavern behind the waterfall.

Pausing, he contemplated the past. Had it truly been but two years since hobbit here had borne Isildur’s Bane about his neck? Since quiet word had stayed arrows that gangrel creature might live, who would carry ring and finger together into the fire?

Drawing his wife to the spray-drenched window, he caught her hands in his, uncovering her gaze to the glory of rainbow sunset dazzle. “Happy birthday, beloved.”


	2. The Return

Three strands she gave me, ere we left Lorien.

One, radiant as warm gold. Another, cool luster of mithril. The third… ah, the third! Some metal never mined, mithril and gold both, yet surpassing either. So must the light of the two trees have shone, caught mingled in jewel-stuff.

I had thought their faces ugly, bald cheeked and bare chinned. Fair to each other, I supposed, but never to my eyes matching the comeliness of full luxurious tresses.

Then I beheld her, and realized I had been blind. Her gift opened my eyes. Now I see so much more beauty.


End file.
